Elvish Kisses
by Evandar
Summary: Oneshot. Dwarves do not kiss romantically. Legolas takes it upon himself to teach Gimli how it's done. Legolas/Gimli fluff, written for a prompt on HobbitKink


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and am making no profit from this story.

**AN:** This was written for a prompt on The Hobbit Kink Meme, and is based on the fanon that Dwarves 'kiss' through headbutting. Basically, it's shameless fluff for my OTP.

* * *

Elvish Kisses

by Evandar

He woke slowly to the sensation of something brushing over his mouth. Light, delicate touches and the feathery sensation of another's breath in his beard and moustaches. He cracked his eyes open and squinted in the pre-dawn gloom to see Legolas's face hovering close over his own.

"What are you doing?" Gimli asked.

"Kissing you," Legolas murmured. They were so close that Gimli could feel the way the words formed and fell from the Elf's lips. He shuddered.

This was not kissing; not as he knew it. Dwarves did not use their mouths on one another in such a way. A kiss for his people was to touch brows together, not this…this…

Legolas gently brushed the tip of his nose against Gimli's own before pressing their lips together again. He was being gentle, so gentle, and his fingers came up to rest against Gimli's jaw, curling into the roots of his beard – not pulling, but scratching lightly against the skin. The Elf's body was soft and warm at his side, their legs still tangled together in the aftermath of last night's lovemaking. As strange as all this was, Gimli did not think that he could deny Legolas anything in that moment.

That didn't stop him from jumping when Legolas's tongue wetted his lower lip. Soft laughter ruffled the hair of his beard and when Legolas 'kissed' him again, he could feel his Elf grinning.

"This is very unhygienic," he murmured between gentle caresses. Legolas's 'kisses' had been somewhat lower down the previous night, and the memory of what that wicked tongue could do drew another shudder from him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Legolas whispered back.

No, Gimli thought, he didn't. He raised a hand to the back of Legolas's head to pull him closer, tangling his fingers in the silk of his hair and brushing deliberately against the tip of his Elf's ear. Legolas cried out softly, and Gimli learned that he liked the feel of him panting into his mouth.

When Legolas licked him again, he let his lips part under it and was rewarded with a mouthful of tongue which curled briefly against his palate before withdrawing. It was strange, as many things Legolas did were, but not unwelcome – it felt far better than it should have done. He found himself relaxing, responding, and relishing in every soft moan that he drew from his Elf.

He had just grown used to the rhythm of it when Legolas caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit lightly. He jumped again, but relaxed once more when the minor hurt was soothed by the gentle caress of tongue. The tiny flare of pain – Legolas had not bitten him hard, but his teeth were surprisingly sharp – heightened his senses further and he became aware of just how soft Legolas's lips were, how smooth and tender. His fingers were still tangled in Gimli's beard, still scratching lightly against his jaw.

He could feel so much. In some ways it was as intimate as their lovemaking had been. All his senses were flooded with Legolas's presence and he felt as though he was drowning in it.

He did not want to stop, did not want to let go, but after a while Legolas drew back from him. Their chamber was brighter than it had been when Gimli first awoke, and the morning sun caught in his Elf's hair, making it shimmer with golden light. His eyes were dark, his ears flushed, and while he was breathtakingly lovely to behold, he looked entirely too pleased with himself for Gimli's liking.

"Well?" he asked.

Gimli sat up slowly and pretended to think on it. "'Tis not such a bad way of doing things," he said after a while.

Legolas laughed, and when he leaned in once more for another Elvish 'kiss', Gimli did not stop him.


End file.
